


Insatiable

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta/Omega, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Unless...  but that shouldn’t be happening. Mao might not have to deal with this himself but he knows Yumenosaki has a policy and if this really is what’s going on then Ritsu is definitely breaking that right now.“You’ve got some explaining to do.” He doesn’t sound particularly mad as he tells Ritsu off, his voice wavers slightly even. Strange. He shouldn’t be having any reactions to this beyond what you’d normally have knowing your boyfriend is just metres away from you and desperately horny.“Mmmm Maa-kun~” The way he speaks is so needy and hungry. Oh god, he might not be exactly what Ritsu craves right now but if he wants him to help he certainly has no objections. “C’mere.”“You. Stopped taking your suppressants didn’t you?” He scolds.





	Insatiable

Picking Ritsu up for school is such a habit that even on days off Mao often finds himself acting on instinct, letting himself into the Sakuma manor with a quiet _‘sorry for the intrusion’_. Sometimes he brings homework, sets up camp in the library and studies until he hears people up and about. Rei often has visitors who leave in the mornings, sometimes Mao recognises their voices. Rather than risk an awkward encounter, he waits to be found; waits for Ritsu to drape himself over him or for Rei to lean against a nearby shelf and ask with a yawn if he may provide insight on the subject Mao’s studying.

Sometimes it’s manga or a handheld game he’s borrowed from Makoto and he finds himself taking up one of the couches in the living room, knowing that sometime around midday he’ll have to quickly move his entertainment out of the way as a half asleep Ritsu falls on top of him and mutters out _‘good morning’_.

Other times he finds himself making his way up the stairs, down the hallway and to the right. Ritsu always cuddles right into him as he sneaks under the covers. He’s so affectionate as he sleeps, a little smile on his lips at Mao’s presence. It makes his heart flutter and warmth fills him at the sight. Ritsu makes him feel so comfortable and at home.

This morning it’s the third option he goes for. He can’t be blamed for craving some snuggling and a few lazy kisses as Ritsu eventually rouses.

The doors are made from heavy wood, shutting away whatever might be going on inside them tightly and taking more than a human amount of strength to open them with any ease. The entire house is built like that, passed down generation to generation, specifically tailored to meet the needs of creatures like them. Wrapping two hands around the handle he shoves his body weight against it. The move is inelegant but well practiced and he’s well used to the quick footwork he has to make to catch up as his body follows after the opening door.

The effort results in a deep breath, two deep breaths, thr-... what is that smell? There’s often a smell to the room that tells Mao of exactly what Ritsu was doing before he fell asleep and that is certainly present here but there’s something underneath it. Something that's somehow enticing. Well, with how obvious it is that Ritsu was playing with himself before bed, perhaps it’s another lingering smell from that. It’s probably really cruel to suggest a vampire leaves a window open as he sleeps given the risk of sunlight seeping in in the morning but seriously? He might start needing to. Though Mao’s pretty certain that his room never smells quite this strongly of sex hours after jerking off. It’s kind of suffocating and dizzying. No this is weird, unless Ritsu had literally just finished before he walked through the door this should have dissipated by now.

A whimper comes from the bed.

Definitely Ritsu’s voice, thank god. There are certain other people that Ritsu’s allowed to take to bed but wow that would have been awkward to walk right on into his room if that was the case.

Another one.

He can’t see in the pitch black of Ritsu’s room, can’t make out what the hell’s going on that’s causing these sounds.

“Ritsu?” Fumbling for the light switch he squints at the sudden flood of light. “Ricchan are you okay?”

The pile of blankets on the bed shifts and moans. There’s one of two things going on, either he’s in the middle of a bad nightmare or, he’s walked in on Ritsu in the middle of jerking off and he thinks nothing of continuing while Mao’s standing right here. The latter option is a very Ritsu thing to do, although he is very  surprised he hasn’t invited him to join him. Trying to ignore the flare of arousal at the idea of Ritsu pleasuring himself just metres away, he takes a step closer. He can’t let himself get caught up in dirty thoughts when it’s more likely he’s just having a bad dream.

His foot meets something, a tissue, gross. Taking in more of the room now that his eyes have re-adjusted back to the light, it’s hardly the only one that’s been carelessly thrown to the floor. Another sounds comes from the bed. He was in this exact room only 12 hours ago and there certainly weren’t any dirty tissues on the floor then. Just how much can Ritsu jerk of in that space of time? Surely this much is kind of unhealthy. Unless...  but that shouldn’t be happening. Mao might not have to deal with this himself but he knows Yumenosaki has a policy and if this really is what’s going on then Ritsu is definitely breaking that right now.

Dammit he can think about things like that shortly, if Ritsu is in heat, he needs to get the door shut again. While blood relations shouldn’t be affected by the smell of his pheromones, he has no idea what kind of company Rei might have over if he does and he does not want to deal with that.

“You’ve got some explaining to do.” He doesn’t sound particularly mad as he tells Ritsu off, his voice wavers slightly even. Strange. He shouldn’t be having any reactions to this beyond what you’d normally have knowing your boyfriend is just metres away from you and desperately horny.

“Mmmm Maa-kun~” The way he speaks is so needy and hungry. Oh god, he might not be exactly what Ritsu craves right now but if he wants him to help he certainly has no objections. “C’mere.”

Pushing the door back into place takes almost as much effort as opening it had. He’s thankful for that now though. Perhaps they were designed like that not so that food would struggle to escape the hold of its captors back in the days when the Sakuma clan hunted their meals but so that those in the family who went into heat could give themselves an acceptable level of privacy and would be safe from any present alphas. The manor is designed to house many more people than its current two residents, back in the day that was probably much more of an issue.

“You. Stopped taking you suppressants didn’t you?” He scolds, fingers finding his belt as he navigates the tissues covering the floor surrounding Ritsu’s bed. “Seriously Ricchan, why?”

“Don’t tell me off.” Ritsu whines, breath hitching suddenly. “Ah~ is Maa-kun already getting undressed for me? Are you sure you’re not an alpha? Or am I just that irresistible~?”

His eyes roll as his jeans hit the floor. Ritsu’s not really that much different from normal so far, this kind of teasing is pretty standard from him. Maybe something in his pills doesn’t really mesh well with his vampire physiology resulting in some kind of mini-heat? Mao might be smart but he has no real idea about how being a vampire affects most things, let alone this. Vampires aren’t even fertile so the fact their bodies mimic the reproductive cycles of normal humans to this level is really quite interesting.

“It’s easier to get them off now when I know what you’re gunna want as soon as I’m on that bed.” Though the irresistible comment does have some weight, that other, tempting smell from earlier only gets stronger the closer he gets to the bed, making his heart race and his cock start to stiffen. If even a beta is affected by his pheromones, he can only imagine what they must do to an alpha.

Letting his shirt fall to the floor he doesn’t get to even touch the bed before he’s being dragged into Ritsu’s blanket pile. Lips catch his hungrily, kissing him like his life depends on it. He doesn’t spend anytime messing about, a hand dragging one of Mao’s between his legs. There’s a moan against his lips as he drags it over the length of his rock hard dick before pulling it between his thighs. How Ritsu had managed until now alone makes a lot more sense when his fingers don’t meet a welcoming hole but instead the end of a toy.

“Where you fucking yourself with that while I was standing there?” He swallows hard. Fuck why is that so hot, why is everything about this so hot?

Ritsu responds with only a hum of agreement before pulling Mao back into the kiss. He can feel Ritsu’s cock, hot and hard against him as he presses down, grinding into him and seeking pleasure for himself as his fingers wrap around the end of the dildo inside him. It’s not going to take long until he’s hard enough to replace it, he stands no chance against such a lewd and desperate Ritsu. Not that he would want to. The blankets might obscure what he can see but from what he can make out? Ritsu in heat is even more beautiful than normal.

It takes effort to detangle them but he wants to see Ritsu, watch his expression keenly as he reacts to every little thing he’s doing to him. He may not be able to claim him like an alpha can but for now he’s his Ritsu. No one else’s. There’s a soft thud as sheets and a duvet fall off the bed and pulling back from the kiss, he finally gets to drink in just how incredible Ritsu looks.

His hand doesn’t stop moving as he drags his eyes over his body, Ritsu ensuing that Mao continues to fuck him with the toy even as he sits back to admire him. He’s a mess. Bangs clinging to his forehead with sweat, lips parted and eyes lidded with lust, Mao finds himself biting his lip, he’s not even past his neck and this is already so much to take in.

“Maa-kun, more.” Ritsu demands, obviously not so happy about Mao choosing to take his time here. He can’t help it. This may be the only chance he gets to see Ritsu like this. “More, don’t stop, never stop!”

His body writhes and squirms in response to being fucked. As his eyes drag further down his body he’s greeted by erect nipples and chest decorated splashes of evidence that he’s long since given up trying to clean up after every orgasm. His stomach is more of the same, he should be grossed out by the thick layer of cum coating it but something about it only turns him on more. Just how long has this been going on? How many hours has Ritsu been laying here getting himself off and desperately craving a real cock inside him.

 Everything is so raw and sexual and _hungry._ Being a vampire must amplify everything somehow because Mao’s damn sure that no beta is meant to feel quite so possessive. He needs him. He needs to be deep in him hearing his name moaned over and over as he pounds into that willing hole and fuck. He can have just that. He’s right here, pulling him back against himself, grinding his dick against Mao’s as he fucks him with that thick dildo. He doesn’t have to wait.

The hitches of breath and needy whines against his lips don’t even stop as he pulls out the toy. If anything the whines get more frequent, demanding Mao fill him with something to replace it.

“Maa-kun you gotta fuck me.” His breathing is ragged. “I’m gunna die, hurry up.”

He can’t deny him, not when his own body is alight with need too.

“Do I need lube?” He knows in theory how sex with an omega in heat works but he’s never done it before, nor does he know if Ritsu’s case is different from usual.

“Yeah, it’s,” Reaching behind himself and feeling around in his pillows, Ritsu manages to find a bottle. “Here. I think I kinda do the self-lube thing but it needs more.”

“Okay, yeah better safe than sorry.” That’s right, this is the first time Ritsu’s properly gone into heat too. All of this is new to him. That’s something to think about later though, hissing as his hand wraps around his cock, he makes sure it’s completely slick before moving to position himself between his legs.

“From behind.” It takes obvious effort for Ritsu to move away when he was so close to having a cock inside him. “Destroy me Maa-kun, fuck me hard, bite me, claim me.”

The way his voice lowers when he says those last words make Mao wish he could.

“I will Ricchan.” They both know he can’t but what’s the harm in pretending, especially when he’s so riled up like this. “You’re mine.”

Pushing in he’s not surprised by the lack of resistance, Ritsu’s been fucking himself with something decently larger for who knows how long. What he is surprised by is the loud moan from Ritsu as he bottoms out inside him. Even if he’s not as big, he must still feel really good.

“Move.” Ritsu only has to demand that once and Mao obeys.

He’s so warm inside, so reactive and so tight that he would struggle not to fuck him hard and fast. His fingers grip his hips tightly, bruising the skin as he pounds into him. He wouldn’t be surprised if the sounds of their bodies coming together and loud moans are managing to make it past the thick door. He’s never been this loud, this dominant or this eager. Sex for them usually involves a fair bit of teasing, Ritsu making him beg for what he wants, Mao falling into submission. This is entirely different.

Sweat runs down his face as steadily as it does Ritsu’s back. The heat they’re creating is intense and sweltering and yet he can’t get enough. Sliding an arm around Ritsu’s chest he pulls him up against him, hips continuing to snap forwards, not losing their pace as he fucks him with everything he has. The skin of Ritsu’s neck is predictably salty as he licks over the skin. Something stirs within him at how easily Ritsu’s head falls to the side, offering him even more of his smooth, pale skin to mark.

“My Ricchan.” He’s surprised at how feral he sounds as he growls the words. “Mine.”

He teeth aren’t sharp enough to break the skin like an alpha’s would be during claiming or a vamipire’s while feeding but as he bites down hard he moans regardless. He’s not the only one making noise, a sobbing sound morphing into a high gasp leaves Ritsu’s lips at the bite, egging him on to bite down harder, to suck at the skin, to ensure he leaves a mark that lasts for days after.

“Maa-kun, more, more.” He doesn’t know if Ritsu’s talking about bites or thrusts but he ups the ante with both.

Pushing Ritsu back onto his hands and knees he leans over him, slapping sounds accompany every thrust and his teeth sink into every inch of skin they can reach. He’s going to feel so bad seeing Ritsu marked up like this afterwards but he can worry about that later. For now he can’t stop, neither of them want him to stop.

Pleasure builds fast, Ritsu’s feels like he was made to take him and every loud moan and cry that leaves his lips only brings him closer. He’s causing him to feel this good. He might not be an alpha, he might not be able to knot him like he knows Ritsu must be truly craving but he’s still managing to make him scream. His teeth detach themselves from Ritsu’s shoulder as finding enough air gets more difficult, he’s so close, so so close.

“Cum in me,” It’s obviously difficult for Ritsu to speak, his voice cracks and breath hitches with every word. “If you pull out I’ll hate you.”

Those words are all he needs. Slamming deep inside he holds in place as he feels his orgasm hit him, body shaking slightly as he pumps Ritsu full with his release.

“Fuck, fuck Ricchan.” He doesn’t want to part, he wants to stay connected to him like this forever, every move of Ritsu’s hips sends another shock of pleasure through him. “You’re perfect.”

Exhaling shakily he moves a hand to Ritsu’s cock, finding it just as hot and hard as it had been before he’d fucked him. It twitched eagerly as he takes it in his hand. Ritsu must be so close to the edge now, there’s no way he’s going to last much longer. His lips move to where his teeth had been previously as he begins to work Ritsu’s length, littering his marks with kisses.

“Just a bit more, just a bit, just-” Ritsu’s words break off as his back arches, a raw groan leaving his lips as he finds his release. Stroking Ritsu though his orgasm he delights in the steady pour of moans and compliments from his lips. How much more intense must an orgasm be for an omega in heat? Just how good does he feel?

“You okay?” He asks gently, sliding out slowly, hoping Ritsu won’t be in too much pain once he comes down from his high.

“Maa-kun’s good.” Rolling over Ritsu wraps his limbs around him, pulling him into a tight, sticky hug. “How fast can you get hard again? I want more.”

A laugh of disbelief leaves his lips. 

“Give it ten minutes or so oh my god Ricchan.” He shouldn’t be so surprised that he’s this insatiable though. “Where’s that other thing, I can fuck you with that if you really need something inside you again right away?”

With Ritsu wrapped so tightly around him he doesn’t quite have the range of motion to scan the mattress for the dildo properly. It’s no wonder the school requires it’s omega students to take suppressants, he’d known heats were intense but seeing it first hand is something else entirely.

“Dunno, probably fell off the bed, give me your fingers instead.” He lets Mao free an arm and adjusts his position so he can reach easily.

It feels ridiculous as he slips two fingers inside, hole still slick and easy from the excess amounts of lubrication, natural, manufactured and now mixed with his own cum. He moves at a much more relaxed pace, curling his fingers in lazily in between slow thrusts. He still wants Ritsu to be able to talk as he does this and his frantic need seem to have calmed down somewhat after getting something real inside him.

“Mind telling me why you’re in heat?” He punctuates the question with a firm rub over Ritsu’s prostate.

“I’m, mmm!” Ritsu almost laughs after moaning, “No fair. I wanted to see what it was like.”

That’s both a very Ritsu answer and also not at all an answer at the same time.

“So you decided in the middle of a school term was a good time to let yourself do it?” He’s kind of baffled. “And you could have told me so I at least knew what to expect when coming over. Does your brother know so that he doesn’t bring another alpha into the house? What if Narukami stops by to see you? Seriously Ricchan.”

His voice is exasperated but he doesn’t stop moving his fingers as he speaks. Ritsu might deserve a good telling off but he can’t let him suffer too much. Plus even as spent as he is, the sounds he makes are too delicious to give up.

“Maa-kun knows I can’t get pregnant so it wouldn’t have mattered~” Ritsu sounds all too happy. Which is almost frustrating. “Maybe we should call an alpha over so I can see what that’s like too~”

That’s when he pulls out his fingers. He can’t tell if Ritsu is serious about that or not but even if he’s sterile, he still has to worry about things like claiming or alphas fighting over him and that’s just too much drama right now.

“I was joking. Meanie.” Ritsu pouts, sighing happily as Mao pushes back inside after rolling his eyes. “They don’t let us have heats ever while we’re in school and then when I debut I can’t either so I just wanted to find out what it’s like. I was gunna take a heat ending suppressant tonight so it only lasts one day.”

It sounds kind of reasonable when he puts it like that. All students have to be tested before entering Yumenosaki and any student who will present as an omega is prescribed suppressants before they get a chance to experience their first heat.

“Aren’t they supposed to be hell?” He asks, if he were an omega he’d probably pass on finding out what they’re like after everything they’ve learnt.

“I crave cock most of the time anyway so it’s not much different.” Admitting it so easily makes Mao laugh. “It’s so much more intense though, and I can cum again and again and again. That’s cool.”

Only Ritsu would think his heat is cool. Only Ritsu. How Mao ended up with someone so ridiculous he’ll never know. Picking up the speed a bit with his fingers he tilts his head to watch Ritsu’s expressions. His tongue keeps darting out to wet his lips, eyes fluttering closed everytime Mao touches his prostate. It’s far more relaxed than the intense sex they’ve just had but just as lewd.

“Can you top when you’re like this?” Not that he’s wanting to be fucked this morning but Ritsu usually likes to mix things up.

“Don’t wanna so I probably can’t.” His breath hitches, fingernails dragging across Mao’s back sharply. “Faster Maa-kun, more, more, I’m so close.”

He’s fingered Ritsu enough times to know just how to make him cum with them alone. He’s easy really with what he wants and as he starts to squirm and cry out in response, Mao can feel his cock starting to react again. Ritsu is too hot, too enticing. Arousal spreads through him like a drug as Ritsu buries his head into his shoulder, muffling his sounds as he gets closer.

“Ricchan do you want me to fuck you again?” He hesitates slightly before saying the next sentence; he’s never been too good at dirty talk. “Do you want my cock?”

He shouldn’t be too surprised that those words help in pushing Ritsu over the edge. His body shakes underneath him, head falling back as he lets out a loud cry. There’s no warmth splattering between them this time, did he cum dry? Not that it makes much difference, being so tightly pressed against Ritsu he’s become quite the mess regardless. Both of them will need a shower once they’re done.

Feeling Ritsu’s breathing even out he removes his fingers, wiping them off on the already destroyed bed sheets. This is the calmest he’s been since he entered the room. Perhaps his heat is letting up slightly now that he’s had someone else helping him along. Though, Mao can still very much feel that Ritsu’s erection hasn’t waned one bit. There’s no real break from a heat until it ends.

With a quiet sigh Ritsu’s head falls back onto the pillows. Eyes closed and expression relaxed, it would take an idiot not to notice that he’s fallen asleep. It’s probably a relief for him, as much as he’d said he thought his heat was cool. Being so constantly and intensely horny has to get old fast.

It’s a shame that just as he’s ready to go again, Ritsu passes out but unlike him, while Mao’s boner is now an inconvenience, it doesn’t feel like his life depends on getting off. Soon he’ll detangle himself from Ritsu properly and tend to himself if he’s still hard. He’ll want to shower too, clean up the room as best as he can without disturbing Ritsu and find a suppressant to leave on the bedside table with a glass of water. For now though he doesn’t mind the cuddling, as gross and sticky as they both may be.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a rather emotional ritsuizu dealing with Ritsu's insecurities about being compared to Rei and feeling like he lives in his shadow but after the event mentioned that... I'm going to wait until the whole event story is out until I finished that. So.... I wrote trashy abo in a morning instead. Thank you Kayla for throwing at title at me.
> 
> I didn't know how the fuck to work this into something so trashy even though I mentioned it but... How the Sakuma family works while being infertile is to do with one of many various headcanons of mine about their family (which will get wilder and wilder until they confirm the sakuma parents) that the family rather than reproducing, kidnaps children who show good potential and then partially turns them, completing it at adulthood at which point they no longer age. So Rei and Ritsu are still brothers but they weren't born into the Sakuma family, rather Rei seemed to show good potential for a new leader when he was very young and caught the families eye and Ritsu was part of the package deal there.


End file.
